Vs. Pinsir
Vs. Pinsir is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 8/19/2018. Story Silver and Dawn wander around the Goldenrod Department Store, Dawn checking out the clothing department. Silver wanders off, as Dawn evaluates a new blouse. Dawn: Ah! I wonder how I could incorporate this into my standard attire. Voice: Ah, you have a good eye! Dawn turns, as a woman in a purple dress and red hair walks towards her. Woman: That is one of our most popular pieces. Of course, that talented eye is to be expected of a Berlitz. Dawn: You know who I am? Woman: Child, everyone saw your performance at the most recent contest. Dawn: (Ashamed) Oh. Woman: But that is no problem here! Come, come! Let us look around and talk. Silver is in the battle gear section, inspecting an X-Attack. Silver: Hm. Now what? I should continue to train to prepare for when the gyms open back up, but I feel, content right now. Voice: You! Silver turns with a start, as Barry’s finger is pointing directly in his face. Silver backs up a bit to get away from the finger. Barry: I have found someone worthy of a battle! I challenge you! Silver: Barry? What are you doing here? Barry: I just arrived in Johto to challenge the gyms, but there are no gym leaders to take on! I’m going so stir crazy that I’m about to burst! Barry runs back, creating space for a battlefield. Other shoppers begin staring, as Barry draws a Pokéball. Barry: Heracross, let’s go! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Silver: Whoa, you wanna battle right here?! Barry: You bet I do! What’s wrong?! You too scared after your loss to Paul?! You know that I’m stronger than you?! Silver: (Smirks) That, we don’t know. Pinsir, go! Silver throws his Sport Ball, choosing Pinsir. Pinsir: Pince pince! Heracross and Pinsir stare each other down, as Pinsir crosses his arms over his chest. Barry: Now that’s what I’m talking about! Heracross, hit them with Megahorn! Silver: Vice Grip! Heracross flutters forward, his horn glowing with light green energy. Heracross swings Megahorn down, as Pinsir’s pincers clamp down and trap Megahorn, stopping it. The force of the Megahorn pushes down, as Pinsir skids back, being slammed into a display case, the contents shifting around. Pinsir then pushes Heracross back, him stomping the ground and shaking the floor. The content of the shelves fall off of it, the glass bottles shattering. Silver: Pinsir, X-Scissor! Barry: Ha! Cut through it with Night Slash! Pinsir charges forward, its crossed arms forming a crimson energy x in front of it. Heracross draws a dark purple energy blade, as the two attacks clash. Heracross pushes through, slashing through Pinsir and sending him flying into a rack of battle items, them falling to the floor as the shelves break. People start running and screaming from the destruction. Barry: Now get it with Stone Edge! Silver: (Groans) Revenge! Heracross strikes the ground, glowing blue jagged rocks breaking out from it. The Stone Edge travel along the floor as Pinsir glows with orange energy. Pinsir swings a backhanded attack, hitting the last Stone Edge and releasing an orange burst of energy that rockets through the Stone Edge. Heracross is blasted back, crashing into the wall above the elevator. The elevator door opens, Dawn and the woman walking out as Heracross falls to the ground. Dawn yelps with a start, as the woman looks furious. Woman: WHAT?! Is going on?! The woman walks out of the elevator, stepping on top of Heracross to do so. She inspects the damage, and sees a nervous Barry and a perplexed Silver. Dawn gets out as well, gasping as she sees the damage. Dawn: Oh my! Miss Arya, I am so sorry! I am familiar with that ruffian. Barry: Who are you calling a ruffian?! That woman just stepped on my Heracross! I’m fining you for that! Arya: And you will be lucky if I don’t have you arrested! Now leave now before I have security escort you out! Barry groans in frustration, as he returns Heracross. He grumbles as he approaches the elevator, Arya stopping him. She points towards the stairs, him continuing to grumble as he goes. Silver returns Pinsir, as he approaches Arya. Silver: (Curious) I apologize for me and that trainer. However, if you don’t mind me asking, is your name Ariana? Arya: And why would you think that? Silver: You look like someone that I had seen before. Arya: I don’t know what you’re talking about! Now get out! Silver gives a bow, as he chases after Barry. Arya sighs, as she turns to Dawn. Arya: I’m sorry Ms. Berlitz. But this ends our conversation for today. If you leave me a card, I can have my people contact yours if desired. Dawn: Oh. I see. Well, thank you, Ms. Arya. Dawn gives Arya a card, as she runs off after Silver. Arya storms off, getting onto a PokéGear and contacting someone. Arya: Arch? Did you see that long haired boy on the cameras? We need to get a full background on him. He knows something. End Scene Barry: OW OW OW OW OW! Dawn is pulling Barry by the ear, as Silver is walking behind, still contemplating something. Barry: Stop pulling already! Dawn: Don’t you have any self control?! Don’t you know it’s inappropriate to battle inside a store?! You are lucky that she didn’t press charges, but I did lose a potential business deal! She seemed highly interested in what the Berlitz family had to offer! Barry: Like I care about that! All I need is this battle itch scratched! Silver! Let’s finish our battle! Silver isn’t listening, lost in thought. Silver: (To himself) She did look like Ariana, a higher up of Team Rocket. I haven’t seen most of them since I was a little kid though, and most of them were arrested after the Indigo Plateau incident. Barry: HEY! I’m talking to you! Silver flinches back, Barry right in his face. Barry: You and me! Right here! Right now! Battle! Dawn: “Right here?” We’re on the sidewalk! If you two are going to go at it again, at least do it on the battlefield at the Pokémon Center! Barry: Then it’s decided! Dawn, you’ll be referee! Dawn: What?! How dare you just throw me into that position! At the Pokémon Center battlefield, Barry and Silver stand on opposite sides of the field while Dawn stands begrudgingly in the referee’s box. Dawn: How did I get dragged into this mess? Barry: Let’s make this a best two out of three battle! Dawn, do the coin toss! I call heads! Dawn: (Angrily) Don’t think that you can order me around! (Sweetly) Silver, what do you call? Silver: Uh, I guess tails. Dawn activates the coin toss app on her Pokétch, it landing on tails. Dawn: It is tails. Silver makes the first move! Barry: Aw, no fair! Silver: If it’s best two out of three, I’ll start with Raticate! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Raticate. Raticate: RATICATE! Barry: Go Snorlax! Barry throws a Heavy Ball, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax: Snore. Dawn: A Snorlax?! Barry: Hit them with Ice Punch! Silver: Dodge and use Swords Dance! Snorlax lunges forward, its fist encased in ice energy. Raticate jumps backwards, dodging the Ice Punch. Energy swords form and spin around Raticate, him glowing red as his power goes up. Silver: Charge in with Hyper Fang! Barry: High Horsepower! Raticate’s fang glows white as he’s surrounded in an energy fang of the same shape. Snorlax’s foot glows brown as it spins around for a roundhouse kick, the two colliding and stalemating. Barry: Body Slam! Snorlax swings its foot back around, the force causing it to fall forward for a Body Slam. Raticate is hit by the Body Slam, being blasted back. Barry: Now finish it with Ice Punch! Silver: Raticate, Quick Attack! Raticate speeds forward and rams Snorlax with Quick Attack. Snorlax then swings Ice Punch, knocking Raticate down defeated. Dawn: (Unenthusiastic) Raticate is unable to battle. The winner is Snorlax. Barry: Yeah! Way to take it! Snorlax: (Scratches belly) Snore. Barry returns Snorlax as Silver returns Raticate. Barry throws a Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Barry: What do you say, Silver? Let’s finish that match from earlier! Silver: You sure are persistent, aren’t you? Fine. Pinsir! Silver throws his Sport Ball, choosing Pinsir with its arms crossed. Pinsir: Pince! Barry: Heracross, use Stone Edge! Silver: Pinsir! Use Harden then Revenge! Heracross uses Stone Edge, as Pinsir tenses up and shimmers white for a moment. It is hit by Stone Edge, as it releases Revenge, hitting Heracross hard. Barry: Get it with Close Combat! Silver: X-Scissor! Heracross charges forward, as Pinsir strikes Heracross with X-Scissor. Heracross then repeatedly beats on Pinsir with his horn, arms and legs, pounding it back. Pinsir drops to its knees, as does Heracross. Silver: Revenge! Barry: Dodge and use Night Slash! Pinsir swings a back hand, firing Revenge. Heracross dodges, slashing through Pinsir with Night Slash. Pinsir swings around, its back hand striking Heracross dead on, and the Revenge bursting directly on Heracross. Heracross is blown back defeated. Dawn: Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Pinsir! Pinsir is panting heavily, as the two trainers return their Pokémon. Silver: Good battle there, Pinsir. Barry: Alright! Time for the finale! Torterra! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Tor, TERRA! Silver: Marowak. Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Barry: Torterra, Earthquake! Silver: Skull Bash! Torterra stomps the ground and releases an Earthquake, as Marowak crouches down and is surrounded in a silver aura. Marowak resists Earthquake as she shoots forward, ramming Torterra with her head. Torterra is flipped over from the impact, crashing onto its back. Barry: That strong?! Silver: Ice Beam! Barry: Get up Torterra! Torterra flips back over, as Marowak blasts its with Ice Beam. The left half of its body which takes the hit freezes over, causing it to be stuck. Barry: Torterra, Frenzy Plant! Torterra glows with a green aura as it stomps the ground with an available foot. Spiked roots break out of the ground, shooting at Marowak. Silver: Deflect it with Bone Rush! Marowak spins her bone, using Bone Rush to divert the Frenzy Plant away. The attack keeps coming, it striking Marowak and knocking her back. One of the roots shatters the ice on Torterra, freeing it. However, it is panting heavily from exhaustion. Barry: Come on Torterra! Attack with Wood Hammer! Silver: Ice Beam! Torterra is unable to move, still recharging from Frenzy Plant. Marowak fires Ice Beam, Torterra bellowing from the pain. Torterra then charges forward, its tree being surrounded in a green energy log. Silver: Skull Bash! Marowak crouches down, charging with a silver aura. Torterra slams Wood Hammer into her, Marowak grimacing from the pain. Torterra suffers from recoil, as Marowak shoots and rams Torterra with Skull Bash. Torterra is flipped over, crashing down onto its back defeated. Dawn: Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak and the victor is Silver! Barry: No way! Silver makes a forceful exhale, relieved that the battle is over. Marowak sits down, exhausted. Silver goes over to her and pets her. Silver: Well done. I know that Frenzy Plant took a lot out of you. Marowak: Maro. Barry walks over, baffled. Barry: How'd you do that? I thought with the way you lost to Paul that you’d be an easy win! Silver: Paul is a powerful trainer, someone that’s a bit out of my league. However, (Pets Marowak) I have been training Marowak since I was three. Against most foes, we won’t lose so easily. And we train to make sure of it. Barry: Huh. That’s a long time! I guess we’ll have to battle again! Until the gyms open back up, I’m going to travel, find and beat the most powerful trainers that I can! Later! Barry dashes off, leaving Silver exhausted. Silver: How does he have so much energy? (He looks at Dawn.) I’m sorry for causing you problems at the department store. You know how Barry can get. Dawn: I guess it is alright. But you will try to reason with trainers to go to a more suitable location for future battles, understood? Silver: (Chuckles) Of course. Main Events * Barry arrives in the Johto region, becoming a rival of Silver's. * Ariana, known as Arya, returns. * Silver's Pinsir reveals it knows Harden. * Barry is revealed to have obtained a Snorlax. Characters * Silver * Dawn * Barry * Arya Pokémon * Pinsir (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Heracross (Barry's) * Snorlax (Barry's) * Torterra (Barry's) Trivia * This episode officially begins the Team Rocket arc of this series. * Dawn pulling on Barry's ear is a node to Misty pulling Brock's ear in the anime. * Barry owning a Snorlax is based off his game counterpart owning one. It knowing Ice Punch is based off Ash's Snorlax in the anime. * Ariana's fake name, Arya, is based off Arya Stark from the Game of Thrones series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket